Kin of Justice
by Marbleclaw
Summary: Leafkit and Amberkit are loyal SkyClanners, yet a mysterious Clan has banded with a group of blood-thirsty rogues, threaten to destroy SkyClan and regain their rightful territory. Traps have been set, hearts will be shattered and murders alike await the two kits as they journey into warriorhood.


**KIN OF JUSTICE**

Greetings! I haven't posted a story for donks, so here I am! This story, I am planning to 100% finish, will have 64 chapters! I have planned out the entire story, and it will also have some short stories towards the end! The main characters are Amberkit and Leafkit, but it spans out until they become warriors! CC & reviews are appreciated, they will help improve the story! Flames will be reported immediately! Enjoy this new story until the very last chapter.

Thanks ~ Marbleclaw

**ALLEGIANCES**

**SKYCLAN**

LEADER

**RAVENSTAR – **brown tabby tom with sea-green eyes

DEPUTY

**FROSTFEATHER – **long furred dark brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**FALLOWSTRIKE – **cream and white she-cat with hazel eyes

WARRIORS

**OLIVEFLIGHT – **cinnamon tabby she-cat with olive green eyes

**STARLINGLEAF – **dark brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

**THISTLENOSE – **grey tabby tom with bright yellow-green eyes

**DAPPLEDFLOWER – **dark brown tabby she-cat with dull golden eyes

_Apprentice; Echopaw_

**ROBINWING – **brown tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**ROSEFROST – **brown tabby she-cat with white markings and blue eyes

**SPIDERHEART – **grey and white tom with grey eyes

**WILLOWSTEP – **cinnamon she-cat with olive green eyes

_Apprentice; Whitepaw_

**RIPPLESTRIPE – **lilac lynx point tom with white paws and blue eyes

**FOXFUR – **brown tabby tom with green eyes

DAYLIGHT WARRIORS

**SCOTCHFUR – **red tabby tom with amber eyes

**FLUFFYTAIL – **fluffy brown tabby she-cat with white markings and aqua-blue eyes

_Apprentice; Huckleberrypaw_

**SUGARFUR – **red tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice; Zenpaw_

**LUNAFANG – **brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**DUSTYCLAW – **grey tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice; Angelpaw_

**DOVEFLIGHT – **lilac tabby she-cat with blue-grey eyes

**MAYLEAF – **chocolate-brown she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice; Lotuspaw_

**KIPPERPELT – **chocolate point tom with white markings and blue eyes

**EVERESTDAWN – **brown tabby and white tom with bright green eyes

**AUGUSTDUSK – **red tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES

**WHITEPAW – **red tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

**ECHOPAW – **grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

**LOTUSPAW – **grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**HUCKLEBERRYPAW – **brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**ZENPAW – **grey tabby tom with amber eyes

**ANGELPAW – **cream tabby and white she-cat with yellow-green eyes

QUEENS

**GOLDENSONG – **fawn she-cat with green-yellow eyes

_Mother of Leafkit, a brown tabby and white she-cat and Amberkit, a brown tabby she-kit_

**SNOWLEAF – **dark brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

_Mother of Tallkit, a long-legged brown tabby tom, Adderkit, a lilac tabby tom and Hawkkit, a fawn tabby tom_

ELDERS

**STORMSONG – **red tabby she-cat with white paws and sky-blue eyes

**MISTYNOSE – **golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**SORRELFANG – **light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**JASPERFUR – **lilac tabby tom with grey eyes

**CLAYEYE – **cinnamon and white tom with green-yellow eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**

**ALTO – **cinnamon tabby tom with white paws and bright blue eyes

**TEMPO – **fawn tabby tom with white markings and blue eyes

**SERAPHINE – **light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**OCTOBER – **brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**OPAL – **dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**SCORPIO – **cinnamon tabby tom with golden eyes

**DINGO – **lilac tabby tom with green eyes

**PROLOGUE**

"Greetings TideClan," meowed Noble, his eyes shimmering with pride for his Clan. A rather large wave had flooded the rocky camp, but the water finally drained out and Noble was eager to say many thanks.

"Thank you to Opal, Dingo and Scorpio, who stayed by the camp every night to guard it from predators while our warriors continuously worked to drain out the water," he cheered, the Clan screaming out cheers of happiness.

Noble suddenly noticed a small figure, glaring at him. Turning around, he shivered as a cold breeze swirled around him. He gazed out on the ocean, glittering brightly, and then, pain jabbed through him, a sizzling coldness making him shriek in front of the distressed Clan.

Noble then eyed his new followers and an evil smile grew on his face.

* * *

Goldensong was pleased when her mate finally came to visit her and her new kits. The squirming bodies had not yet found a name for themselves. "Sorry," meowed Thistlenose sheepishly, squishing in past Snowleaf and her sleeping kits.

Fallowstrike stepped out of the way, letting the warrior see his new kits for the first time. "They're beautiful, how could they possibly be related to me?" he joked. Goldensong's eyes shimmered with laughter, but she was very weak to be full-on laughing. "Have you decided on names yet dear?" purred Thistlenose warmly, nudging the little brown and white patched kit close to Goldensong's warm milk.

"No, but we can decide now, they're both she-kits and we can name one each," meowed the queen softly. Fallowstrike purred.

"I'll leave you to it. Remember to eat those herbs to create more milk when you go to sleep," reminded the medicine cat, before padding away.

A squeaky voice interrupted the new parents. "Can I see them mama?" A tall brown tom kit crept into the secluded part of the nursery. Snowleaf padded in, Adderkit and Hawkkit behind her.

"Hello Goldensong, how are they, healthy?" questioned the dark brown queen warmly, licking her denmates ear.

"Yes, Fallowstrike gave them the all clear. Thistlenose and I were just about to name them. They're both she-kits," meowed Goldensong happily, wrapping her tail around the two suckling kits protectively.

Hawkkit stepped closer, and Snowleaf pulled him back. "They're fragile, Hawkkit, you'll step on them," snapped the queen. Hawkkit looked ashamed, and Thistlenose purred with amusement.

"I know a name for this little beauty," purred the warrior, nudging the brown tabby and white she-kit. Goldensong looked curiously at her mate.

"Leafkit, for the dappled brown leaves of Leaf-fall," purred Thistlenose.

"Leafkit, beautiful," admired Goldensong.

Snowleaf purred her approval, her adopted sister's kits very precious to her.

"I have come up with a name," said Goldensong, breaking the silence. "Amberkit, for how her brown fur glows amber in the moonlight," she purred contently.

"Stunning," breathed her mate quickly.

Snowleaf looked down at her nieces and gave them a quick lick. "Welcome to the world, my beautiful kits."

She turned around and glared at her three curious toms. "Go to sleep, it is far too late for you three to be up," snapped Snowleaf. Adderkit, Tallkit and Hawkkit whispered goodbye to their new cousins and slipped into their nests near the east of the nursery.

"Goodnight my beautiful butterfly," meowed Thistlenose, nudging and licking his mate's face and nuzzling his daughters affectionately.

* * *

New chapter up later today or early tomorrow!


End file.
